


A Fair Price

by Angelle_wings



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Futaba catches a rare sight of Yusuke's sleeping face and ends up paying a small price for it.





	A Fair Price

**Author's Note:**

> Its that time of year where the world gets more yusuke/futaba because of a special friends bday ;) SO happy birthday squid!!!!! :D This year for your birthday *spins the wheel* you get YUTABA FLUFF! I hope its not too ooc i actually dont know how to write Yutaba but for you?????????? anything. ANYWAYS hope u enjoy this small gift!!
> 
> Also!!! big thanks to Kris (azureheavens on ao3) for being my beta in this!!!!!! love u Kris!!!!!
> 
> (Also if anyone reads this and is just confused... squid is a good friend of mine with amazing fanart! check her out on @sylphexx on twitter and instagram!)

“Aww, he slept!” Futaba grinned as she stared at Yusuke.

She took the remote from the table and paused the TV. She did expect they would get tired from the binging party she… well... forced upon him. But she didn’t expect this adventure would come to an end this early, but she didn’t mind. In fact, this anime was one they could see whenever but Yusuke’s sleeping face? Now that was a rare sight! 

Futaba stepped away from the couch and pulled out her phone. How would she go about getting a good photo of him she wondered. She tiptoed about the couch slowly, studying different angles and finally she found the perfect one. With his head resting on his hand at the arm of the chair, she figured kneeling down and capturing him at a low angle will be best.

“This will do,” she whispered. She clicked the screen to take a photo and grinned. Oh boy, what he had in store when he woke up. 

But she didn’t move even after taking the photo. It seemed kind of nice just to look at him. His head was too heavy for his hand, and on his lips played a small smile. Though he looked naturally peaceful awake, he somehow looked more peaceful asleep. “What are you dreaming about Inari? What’s making you smile?” She asked, not expecting any response.

Waking him up seemed a little too cruel, even for her to get him to go home. She pulled herself to her feet and scratched her head. Sojiro wouldn’t mind him sleeping here in Leblanc’s attic, she figured. 

After Ren had left, the attic of Leblanc became their hangout spot. It brought her and Yusuke fond memories of Ren. Plus as a bonus they liked the coziness. But the place was slightly tweaked after he left. The sofa (that Yusuke was sleeping on) now faced the front of the TV, and the bed was now derived of the bedding. Futaba knew putting Yusuke on the bed was a bit too hard for her, so she rummaged in the box on the shelf and found a pillow and blanket.

She placed the pillow on the other end to where Yusuke was sitting and tapped him gently on the shoulder. “Yusuke,” she said in a hushed voice, “you can lay your head down now.” 

“You called me Yusuke…”

Futaba nearly jumped. Yusuke’s eyes fluttered slightly open. He responded in a similar mutter, his voice was laced with sleepiness. “I like it, it sounds nice when you say it.”

“It-“

_ Was an accident, _she wanted to say. Before she could, Yusuke lay down on the pillow and, in mere seconds, he was back to snoozing, deeply inhaling and exhaling. Would he remember it by morning? Maybe not. Futaba fumbled placing the blanket on him, trying not to wake him.

“Yusuke…” She murmured, testing out his name on her tongue. It had a nice ring to it and she had to admit- she liked it. She reached to tuck the blanket over his arms. “Good night…”

Suddenly Yusuke’s hands reached out and tightly held on hers. Futaba froze, blinking at him. 

“Don’t go, Futaba,” he muttered, eyes closed, voice soft.

Futaba waited for him to say more, but he went back to sleep. He was a lot more talkative asleep than she would have thought. She glanced down, her cheeks feeling a little warm, there was no way she could pull away his hand. She yawned and sat down on the floor next to him. “Oh jeez, I have to stay? What a pain.”

But the smile on her lips said otherwise: maybe this was a fair price to pay after seeing his sleeping face. 


End file.
